1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to aircraft network data processing systems and software aircraft parts on aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for loading and operating a virtual machine on an aircraft network data processing system on an aircraft and for performing operations by a virtual machine on an aircraft or other vehicles.
2. Background
Modern aircraft are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on-board. These systems are often in the form of line-replaceable units (LRUs). A line-replaceable unit is an item that can be removed and replaced from an aircraft. A line-replaceable unit is designed to be easily replaceable. A line-replaceable unit may be replaced when the aircraft is in flight or while the aircraft is on the ground. Line-replaceable units are typically packaged in a box and may be sealed.
A line-replaceable unit may take on various forms. A line-replaceable unit on an aircraft may be, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an autopilot, an in-flight entertainment system, a communications system, a navigation system, a flight controller, a flight recorder, a collision avoidance system, a system to support maintenance functions, and a system to support crew processes. The various line-replaceable units on an aircraft may be parts of an aircraft network data processing system.
Line-replaceable units may use software or programming to provide the logic or control for various operations and functions. Typically, all software on an aircraft is treated as a separate part or is combined with a hardware part and is unchangeable without changing the hardware part number. Aircraft software that is treated as an aircraft part may be referred to as a loadable software aircraft part or a software aircraft part. Software aircraft parts are parts of an aircraft's configuration.
Aircraft operators are entities that operate aircraft. Aircraft operators also may be responsible for the maintenance and repair of aircraft. Examples of aircraft operators include airlines and military units. When an aircraft operator receives an aircraft, software aircraft parts may be already installed in the line-replaceable units on the aircraft.
An aircraft operator may also receive copies of these loaded software aircraft parts in case the parts need to be reinstalled or reloaded into the line-replaceable units on the aircraft. Reloading of software aircraft parts may be required, for example, if a line-replaceable unit in which the software is used is replaced or repaired. Further, the aircraft operator also may receive updates to the software aircraft parts from time to time. These updates may include additional features not present in the currently-installed software aircraft parts and may be considered upgrades to one or more line-replaceable units. Specified procedures may be followed during loading of a software aircraft part on an aircraft so that the current configuration of the aircraft, including all of the software aircraft parts loaded on the aircraft, is known.
In some cases, operations performed using some software aircraft parts may need to be isolated from operations performed using other software aircraft parts. In other cases, it may be desirable to control operations performed using some software aircraft parts based on a current state of the aircraft. Current systems and methods for providing such isolation and for controlling operations in an aircraft network data processing system rely extensively on computer hardware. These current systems and methods may be less effective and efficient than desired. In particular, more hardware on an aircraft means more weight. More weight on an aircraft increases fuel consumption and, therefore, reduces the aircraft operating efficiency and increases aircraft operating costs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.